Don't Leave
by Twilight1320
Summary: My mini version of what happened when Edward left Bella in New Moon. My first FanFic, hope you like it!


Song: What If- Safety Suit (I thought the background music complemented this FF well.)

BPOV

"Goodbye...my Bella." He kissed my forehead, staying for a few seconds, let go...and left. And that was it.

I clutched at the air, trying to grab the only love of my life who was there a moment ago. The leaves blew away and floated in the air dramatically and I stared at them in pain. My sight was blurred, and the tears fell, rushing over my cheeks in a waterfall. I willed my legs to move, and somehow, they did. A sob wrenched from my chest, and I moved through the forest. Walking and walking-and finding nothing, going nowhere. I didn't notice when it got dark, and I didn't care. I kept on going, how my legs moved, I didn't know because my whole body was numb. I couldn't feel anything, just the utter pain that blew through my chest, making it feel like I was falling apart. His words kept going through my head like a recorder, utterly clear. _"Goodbye...my Bella. Goodbye...my Bella. Goodbye...my Bella." _More tears came, and I sobbed, stopping. I dropped down onto the forest floor, losing any courage to find him that I had left in me, and just dropping.

I couldn't think, even breathe. It hurt to breathe. There I was, in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, when it started to rain. I cried even harder and harder, just wanting to die. To have never been born. "Just...let..me...die," I said through my teeth, again and again. My eyes were starting to feel droopy, moments later, sleep found me-and I welcomed it, just to keep the pain away.

EPOV

"Goodbye...my Bella." I moved forward, pressed my lips to her forehead. I closed my eyes, wrenched it tight, to remember this moment. Inhaling her sweet, sweet scent. My throat burst into flames, but I ignored it...and ran.

My eyes got blurry, but I knew the tears would never fall. A voice inside my head screamed at me, _"GO BACK TO HER! NOW! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER? YOU PROMISED HER YOU'D STAY! YOU PROMISED HER!" _"I can't hurt her!" I snarled through my teeth. The pain was bewildering, it seared through my chest, to the very ends of my fingers and toes. I felt like I was being torn apart, I stopped dead in my tracks, and fell-curling up into a ball on the floor...wherever I was. Bella's face kept coming into my head. How she looked just a while ago, her eyebrows mashed together, lips quivering, tears overflowing out of those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't take it. I wanted to run back to her and hold her in my arms forever, never letting go. _"Stop thinking about yourself, think about her! The danger you would cause! Look at her now, you broke her!" _A voice rang through my head, and I agreed with it. Though I loved Bella, so much, that it swept me off my feet, her safety meant more to me. If anything bad happened to her, I would blame myself. And I simply cannot live without Bella in my world. The pain that moved through me reminded me of the situation I was in, and I cried out loud, "Bella..." That was all I said, again and again, for God knew how long. I didn't notice the time, or how dark it was. I simply didn't care. All I wanted was for me to somehow wake up and realize this was all a dream. But it isn't. I tried to stand up at one point, and my legs buckled, making me scream in pain. I couldn't do anything.

I didn't know what was happening, but wind rushed around me, and a voice spoke. I didn't care if I was in any danger at the time, I'm sure the physical pain from being hurt was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. I couldn't form a coherent thought, but it looked like he or she was speaking my name. I felt that person shaking me, and I came out of the water, finally hearing and noticing who that person was and what he or she was saying. "Edward!" cried Alice, shaking me gently. I tried to say something but all I heard was a jumbled mess. And then, she carried me and ran.

AN: Sorry if it's bad...it's my first FanFic xD I was thinking of keeping this like it is, just one chapter, but...I'm willing to make a change if there are reviews! Reviews are always great...:D

- Twilight1320


End file.
